This invention relates to lift devices for automotive or like vehicles wherein the lift device comprises a bed plate provided with laterally swingable arms which may be moved from an initial position in which the vehicle can straddle the entire assembly and be positioned thereover, to positions in which the ends of the arms are vertically aligned below the vehicle frame so that when the bed plate is elevated, the arms lift the vehicle correspondingly. This type of lift arrangement is very common at the present time and requires that the arms be positioned initially so that they project beyond the opposite ends of the bed plate, thus allowing the vehicle to be driven in straddling relation to the assembly. The operator then swings the arms laterally outwardly to position them in proper alignment with the vehicle frame and thereafter operates the mechanism to cause the vehicle to be elevated for servicing, inspection and the like. When the vehicle is returned back to the ground surface, the operator is required to swing each of the arms back to their initial positions wherein the vehicle can be driven away from its straddling position with respect to the lift device. This latter operation causes difficulties, particularly in such instances wherein the lift operator is required to perform other duties, such as is commonly the case in automotive service stations. Thus, the operator often will forget to return one or more of the arms to the vehicle-clearing position and the vehicle will be driven away while one or more of the arms is in its operative position, thus interfering with the vehicle and creating a condition of possible damage to the vehicle and/or to the lift device itself.